


The Cat's Latte

by SlushyRain



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee shop shenanigans, Drabble, Other, Reader is named, Reader owns a coffee shop, Sans likes the owner and visits every day, This is a teeny tiny little story, but I think it's super cute, reader has no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushyRain/pseuds/SlushyRain
Summary: A lot of monsters found their new Big Favorite when they came top side. Sans' happened to be a little out of the ordinary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *waves shyly*
> 
> Uh, Hi. I'm not dead. Not physically at least. Sorry about my disappearance, more about it at in the end notes. In the meantime, enjoy this lil coffee shop drabble thing I whipped up!

After coming up to the surface, monsters were exposed to hundreds of new experiences that weren’t available to them underground. To Sans, his personal favorite were coffee shops. He knew it was kind of bland compared to other things he could have become enamored with, but he loved the atmosphere in the shops.

Especially this one; The Cat’s Latte. The shop was a little hole in the wall, situated between a parking garage and a shady pub. Sans happened to stumble inside one morning when it suddenly began to pour down rain and had almost instantly fallen in love with the relaxing vibe. Fairy lights were draped along the walls and instead of chairs, customers sat at beanbags or comfortable cushions on the floor. Small tables were against one of the far walls for people who brought their laptop, and the bar was tucked into the opposite corner from the door, allowing for plenty of floor space.

However, if Sans had to be honest with himself, his favorite part about The Cat’s Latte was the owner.

They were something different. Sans couldn’t really place his finger on it, on what made them so special and unique. Maybe it was the way their hair was different every day. Maybe it was the bright colors of their lipstick. Maybe it was the jewelry that adorned their hands and wrists that jingled musically as they prepared the coffee. Maybe it was the sound of their voice, how it was so soft and loving and how it seemed to comfort everyone who came through the door. Maybe it was their smile that could light up the little shop all on its own. Maybe it was a combination of all of these together.

“Hey, Sans! The same as always?”

An involuntary smile tugged at Sans’ teeth. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard their voice.

“yep. thanks, zor.”

Zor smiled at the skeleton, their eyes softening as they handed over the specially prepared coffee. Their eyes trailed after Sans as he walked over to his spot in the corner- it had been deemed the skeleton’s personal space after he dragged several bean bags over, sunk into them, and proceeded to sleep amidst them for twelve hours. Sans was a favored customer who had his own specially made drink and Zor looked forward to his visit every day.

 If Zor had to be honest, their favorite part about The Cat’s Latte was Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> HOO, BOY. COLLEGE IS A FUCKING DOOZY. 
> 
> Super super super sorry about my sudden hiatus!!!!! God, I feel so bad. This semester has been a nightmare with the amount of work I've had to do and I've been getting more hours at my actual job, so all of my spare time is me cramming homework and studying. I promise to do my best to try and get more stuff out soon! 
> 
> Sorry again,,


End file.
